


My Gold

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't quite let something go.   Set during 4x13, the night that Arthur's still under Merlin's spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gold

A tugging around Merlin's midsection brought him awake with a start. His eyes flew open and he tensed to scoot away, when he realized it was Arthur trying to take the pouch that was tied to his belt.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

After what appeared to be a great deal of thought, Arthur slowly replied, "...nothing...?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Arthur admitted, "It's my gold."

"We agreed it would be safer with me," Merlin reminded him.

"Right," Arthur said, a little sadly. "But..."

"'But,' what?"

"But, I like the designs. And what if I need to buy something?"

It was difficult not to burst out laughing, but Merlin managed. "In the middle of the night?"

Arthur contemplated that, finally asking simply, "Please?"

With a small smile, Merlin dug a coin out of the pouch and handed it over. "Here. Now, go to sleep."

After Arthur had settled back down on his side of the campfire, he said in a loud whisper, "Merlin?"

Merlin patiently asked, "Yes, Arthur?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night."


End file.
